Who's Fault Is It Anyway?
by mrs ackles
Summary: It's official. It's Max's fault. But can she repair the damage that has been made?


Who's Fault Is It Anyway?

Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue. )

"Well, you seem to have exceeded yourself, boy wonder. I didn't think that you could stoop any lower, but there you go again. Doing what you do best right? Screwing things up for me…but what I just want to know is why?" Max started. "I mean, is it because I let you out? Because I took you away from "normality"…from Manticore? From…home?" Max finished fists clenched at her side, barely controlling her anger.

"Listen, Maxie…" Alec began.

"Don't! Don't you _ever_, call me that." She warned, eyes flicking up to meet his.

"Alright, fine, I'm sorry. Do you hear me? I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry about Logan, I'm sorry that I've been a _pain in the ass_ ever since you met me. But what I am sorry for the most is that you did let me out. Manticore _was_ my home. Yeah, sure, I hated the place with every bone in my body, still do, but it was all that I knew, and you took that away from me. Probably to help me see beyond Manticore…but did you ever think that I didn't want to?" Alec asked. "Did you ever stop to think that maybe I wasn't ready? That I may never have been ready to leave the one and only place that I have ever regarded as coming close to home? To family?"

"It still doesn't make up for the fact that I was doing just fine before you showed up. I had friends, I had a boyf-I had Logan. I had stability. I didn't have to worry about Manticore because I had been evading them for a good decade and then…there was you. X-5 494. My brother's twin. The twin that I loved, that I loved so very much. That I killed and left for them to recapture. You entered my life, and I haven't been the same since…I'm not Max anymore. I'm X-5 452. I'm a designation, a number, a needle in a _fucking_ needle stack. I'm the same, I'm no longer unique, nor am I special. I'm transgenic, dispensable. You coming into my life reminded me of all that. And I resented you for that. And I most probably still do. I just plain ol' don't like you." Max finished, sighing.

"Oh. Right, well, what am I supposed to do with that exactly?" He questioned.

"Well, you should have thought of that before you _fucked_ everything up!" She screamed at him regaining her lost fury.

-Flashback-

Alec was the picturesque image of your local drunk. At the bar 7 days a week, would also be 24 hours a day if he didn't have a job. Sitting there at the table by himself nursing a glass of scotch, lovingly almost. But there was a problem. He wasn't drunk, he never is. He would need a few good hundred dollars worth of alcohol in him to even get qualified as tipsy.

"Not with another one of your 'lady friends', Alec?" The drunken Logan began.

"What?" Alec asked, irritated by Logan's presence.

"I said; why are you not at some _cheap _motel getting a _cheap _thrill, from an even _cheaper _whore?" Logan hiccupped.

"Don't. Push me." Alec growled, giving fair warning.

"Or what?!" Logan shouted.

Lifting himself from the stool and wrapping his hand around Logan's throat in quick succession "Logan, seriously, do _not_ push me." Alec sighed, momentarily closing his eyes.

"Alec! What the hell are you doing?!" Max shouted wrenching Alec's hand from Logan's now bruised neck careful to avoid contact with Logan at all costs.

"Listen Max, it's not what you think…" Alec began.

"And what exactly am I thinking? That trouble is always following you around? Or that you never seem to do anything right? Because you would be right on the money with either." Max seethed edging further away from Logan.

"Do you know what? Forget this, I can't be bothered with you and your "we're not like that" boyfriend." Alec muttered shrugging on his leather jacket and walking out from Crash.

-Present Day-

"Well, if you had let me explain then…"

"No! Save it, just go, okay? Just leave me alone."

"Fine, if that's what you want, I'll just stay out of your way." Alec replied in a quiet tone.

"Yes it is, and Alec don't bother coming back. Oh, and take this back." Max said giving Alec the cell phone he bought for her.

With that Alec turned around and walked out of Max's life.

Tell me what y'all think. Good, bad or whatever. )


End file.
